User blog:Eureka Enderborn/The Enderborn Canon: Chapter 4
The Enderborn Canon, Chapter 4: The Arrival I yanked my pickaxe out of the spine of the cultist that lay dead at my feet. Around me, my soldiers were cleaning the blood off of their swords. “Nice work, gentlendermen. Time to move on to the secondary target. Move out!” “Yes, sir!” They all replied in unison. Except for Troy, of course. He simply stood there beside me. “NICE MOVES, E.” He said. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” i responded. It was true, of course, he had reduced the entire watchtower to rubble. Rhea appeared beside me. “Sir, reporting in.” “What are we looking at, Rhea?” “It’s just as we thought, sir. The cultists have taken an ancient Dwarven fortress dug into the side of the mountain, and created rings of fortifications around it.” “Well, good news, we’ve penetrated the first ring. What are the second and third rings looking like?” “Well, the second ring is mostly composed of watchtowers like the first ring, with the addition of barricades and spikes. The third ring is composed of ruined Dwarven watchtowers and fortifications, as well as some camps.” “Ok, good. How are the various companies progressing?” “Well, you know how Alpha’s doing, you were just with it. Beta and Gamma have both assaulted the flanks and are drawing forces toward them and away from Delta, who has smashed through the first and second defensive rings but have ground to a halt at the third.” “Excellent. We should thank Delta. Send the Wyrm riders in to support them. Also, tell them to capture and fortify a camp between the third ring and the fortress itself, and have them set up a beacon.” “Yes, sir.” Rhea vanished again. “COME ON, EUREKA! LET’S GO CATCH UP WITH ALPHA COMPANY! I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT MORE FUN BEFORE DELTA GETS ALL THE HEAVY LIFTING DONE.” “Good idea!” I ran with him to rejoin Alpha Company, who was battling at the second ring. Meanwhile, over at Delta Company’s position… The Ender Wyrms smashed through the trees toward the ancient Dwarven gate. They look a bit like very large Komodo dragons with broad, horned heads (and of course black with purple eyes). Their riders wielded throwing axes and much larger battleaxes. Together, they blew through the ancient wall (and the cultists on top or behind it), opening a free path for Delta Company. Easily the most skilled at offense, Delta and the Wyrm Riders quickly commandeered an enemy encampment, and set up spiked barricades and the beacon. Within a few moments, the other three companies were there. As well as the various siege weapons that had been lying in wait. “All right boys, let ‘er rip!” General Eureka yelled. As one, the endcrystal cannons roared with black fire, and stones were flung with immense strength toward the fortress. The stones shattered against the fortress, just as the fortress crumbled from the stone’s impact, creating a shrapnel-like effect that took out many of the cultists up on the walls. Iron balls were then loaded, and fired upon the gate, which also buckled. “Excellent! Now, enter!” Eureka yelled. as all the Endermen teleported inside, he said to Troy “Let’s go have some fun, pal.” “RIGHT BEHIND YOU! HAHAHAHA!!!” They both charged, laughing like a couple of kids. A short while later… “The first level is cleared! Move up to the second level! Delta, main staircase! Beta, left staircase! Gamma, right staircase! Alpha, we’re going down!” The Endermen made to follow his orders. Rhea appeared before him and Troy. “There are some cursed soldiers up waiting for us on the third level.” “Thank you, Rhea. There certainly have been a lot of them here.” “Some people might read into that, Eureka.” “Herobrine.” Eureka said as the shadowy figure appeared before him. “I was wondering when you would show. Rhea, go support Delta.” “But, sir--” “Now, Rhea.” She vanished. “For a man of metal, you show a disgusting level of nobility.” “WARNING! WARNING! NOOB DETECTED! EXTERMINATE NOOB!” “Silence your little metal pet, Eureka, the more he talks the dumber he makes you seem.” Eureka ignored that. “Your fortress is doomed, Herobrine.” “What fortress? This is no fortress. This is bait, for you.” Herobrine waved his hand, and before Eureka could react, the ground beneath him glowed and revealed a pentagram covered in demonic symbols, glowing blood red. Eureka’s form began to flicker and fade, much like a malfunctioning TV. Then, in an immense flash of blue-white light, Eureka vanished. “Wait… what just--” “YOU PENTAGRAMMED EUREKA! MAXIMUM PREJUDICE AUTHORIZED! EXTERMINATE!!!” The blue beam lanced from Troy and Herobrine was sent back to the nether amidst a large explosion. Eureka’s eyes opened. He was somewhere… very light blue. It looked like a sky, but no clouds and no sun. And no ground. He was just floating. Or maybe standing. It’s hard to tell. “Hello? Is there anyone there?” “Yes, there is.” The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. “Who are you?” “I am known as Eru Illuvatar to my people.” “I see… so you are a king?” “I am no ruler. I am a creator. A creator of my dimension. A dimension which I have blocked your kind from since the beginning. And I have taken the opportunity presented by your enemy to bring you here.” “What opportunity?” “This… Herobrine, he attempted to send you to Limbo.” “Oh Notch… thank you for rescuing me!” “It was my pleasure. But I do hope you will do something for me in return.” “And what would that be?” “My world is considerable peril. An ancient evil threatens the freedom of my creations. And though I feel that it is possible for my children to win this fight, I would like to tip the scales slightly in their favour. I would like you to go to my dimension and help to fight the enemy of the Free Peoples.” “Yeah, ok. I’ll do it.” “... Really?” “Yes. Is that so surprising?” “Well, I thought it would take a bit longer to convince you.” “No. I simply used logic to determine whether I should accept. You saved me from Limbo, so I owe you. This enemy of yours is fighting against freedom, and I hold freedom above all else. And not to mention, it’s my job to explore new dimensions. So in a way, this is helping me.” “Oh. Well, great! There are a few basic things you should know before you arrive there…” A few hours of explaining later… The air distorted around that one patch of peaceful air. Reality warped and twisted, and eventually it spat someone out. Said someone began falling down a hill. Hitting one rock, two rocks, three rocks, four rocks before eventually coming to a crashing stop in a puddle. “YEEEEEEOOOOOOW!” The figure leapt up and began dancing around, trying to get the water off, as though it were causing him pain.When the most curious creature finally stopped dancing around, it looked around. And it saw many very short people with hairy feet. “Ah, hello short ones! It’s always nice to meet a new species! Tell, me can any of you direct me to Mithlond? It’s a port city in somewhere called Lindon, which is near Ered Luin.” Nobody responded. “Hello? Can you hear me? I’m fairly certain I’m speaking Westron. Are you all deafs? That would be interesting. You seem to have ears. I’ve never met a deaf species that still had ears. Well, I’m always up for new things!” It looked around. “My, this place is so green! And there are so many flowers! Oh, it’s lovely. I should take a quick recording, we could use a spot like this in the Imperial City. Only without all of the irritating puddles. Water gets just about everywhere doesn't it?” The Hobbits continue to stare at him, mouths wide. “Hmm… well, I guess I’ll just start travelling in a direction and hope to meet someone I can communicate with. Nice meeting you all!” He strode off with legs taller than the Hobbits. Category:Blog posts